Les Légumineuses
by Arachnee
Summary: une jeune fille, un Drago en rogne, Un Harry Potter incrédule, Une nouvelle Potterchronique
1. Chapter 1 : Le Grelot Quadragénaire

Bonjour ! Voici ma première fan fiction sur Harry Potter, même si le premier chapitre ne l'évoque pas, cette fanfic sera davantage axée sur Drago Malfoy.

Je dis bien "davantage" , il y aura aussi d'autres personnages !

Je vous serais reconnaissante de poster des petites reviews si vous aimez ! Merci ^^

Mouhahaha, je vous souhaite d'aimer cette fanfic et je vous remercie d'avance !

~Prologue~

-Je vous suggère de ranger cette baguette sur le champ, Dolores ! Le ministère peut bien bombarder cette école de bombabouzes, il n'est pas et ne sera jamais question de renvoyer Potter !  
-Le Ministère...  
-Il me semble que le ministère a quelque peu perdu de sa superbe, aussi, Dolores, Minerva, Je vous suggère de cesser immédiatement cette querelle,qui, j'en suis sur ,n'aide aucunement Harry Potter.  
Dumbledore avait prononcé cette phrase calmement, aucun signe d'irritation ne transparaissait, aucune nervosité, pourtant la situation s'y prêtait, oui elle s'y prêtait...

Chapitre 1 : Les Légumineuses.

Harry Potter... de nombreuses oreilles frémissaient à l'évocation de ce nom dans le monde de la magie. Les humains, eux, ne voyait en Harry qu'un petit pleurnichard défiguré, qui aimait se promener avec une petite branche à la main .Mais ce que les moldus ignoraient, c'est que Harry Potter, d'un geste maladroit, pouvait arracher la plus petite parcelle de vie de leur misérable enveloppe charnelle. Les seuls moldus ayant cette sombre information bien en tête, étaient les Dursley.

Les Dursley... les oreilles de Harry frémissait à leur évocation. Les sorciers,eux, ne voyait en ce nom, qu'une famille pathétique, confite dans le luxe sommaire de leur petit salon bourgeois. Et Potter concédait à dire, qu'ils avaient raison. Après avoir passé un été lamentable, Harry ne cultivait plus l'espoir de recevoir une quelconque lettre de Ron ou Hermione, et s'il s'était résolu à subir les humeurs de l'oncle Vernon, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas accepter l'ostracisme dont il faisait l'objet. Chaque soir, il espérait trouver Dobby, sautant de bon cœur sur son lit, le même Dobby effarouché et tremblant, le même Dobby lui tendant les précieuses lettres de ces amis. D'un air agacé, il tripota la poignée de sa fenêtre, il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'ouvrir avec sa baguette, il le savait bien. Un simple « Alohomora ! » aurait pu lui éviter de tourner en rond, et pourtant...

À Private Drive, les lumières s'éteignaient peu à peu. Non loin de la maison des Dursleys, Hedwige était le témoin d'un étrange manège.

-HOAX ! Bon sang !!

-Calme toi Eliacin ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'égosiller, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas douée pour ça ! Et puis c'est déjà suffisamment alarmant de transplaner au milieu des moldus !

-Alarmant ?! Un nargol en tutu serait moins alarmant qu'un transplanage au milieu des humains ! Si vous faisiez un peu preuve de prudence...

-Prudence ? Ne me fais pas rire, la prudence c'est pour les gens comme Fudge.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés sur un ton méprisant, émanaient d'une jeune fille. Celle-là même qu'Eliacin avait appelé Hoax. Elle portait un jean délavé et un sweat-shirt bleu ciel, et avait rabattu la capuche sur son visage, de sorte qu'un trou noir et béant siégé en lieu et place de son visage. D'un geste brusque, elle épousseta son sweat-shirt, et regarda ses acolytes d'un air qu'on aurait pu deviner fâché. Après s'être avancée, la jeune fille tapota le mur en face d'elle.

S'en suivit un grondement sourd et le mur tremblota. C'était un bruit dont Hoax semblait se délecter.

Elle fouilla dans un amas informe de briques et de poussières, porta ensuite la main à son sweat-shirt et remis le mur en place.

Plus haut, à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres qui parsemait la rue, une petite fille observait la scène, mais elle ne se doutait pas que le fardeaux de ces trois jeunes gens était plus noir que la nuit qui enveloppait Harrow Road.

Hedwige qui avait regardée la scène avec curiosité, décida de retourner chez son jeune maître. Lorsqu'elle se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre, Harry préparait sa valise et l'accueillit par un petit grognement. La chouette répondit par un hululement plaintif, lui signifiant son mécontentement. Un peu plus tôt, Potter avait reçu une lettre de Ron, l'invitant à passer le reste des vacances chez lui, il aurait du se sentir joyeux, ou au moins soulagé, mais son cœur subissait le joug d'une étrange amertume.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Chat au Déluminateur

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lucius Malfoy de fréquenter les humains, pourtant, c'est un sacrifice auquel il du, lui et sa famille se résoudre.

Traversant d'un pas pressé et dégouté la rue pavé portant le nom de Bethnal Green Road, les Malfoy s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, Lucius fit mine de frapper à la porte avec sa canne.

La dite-porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une petite femme joufflu apparut.

-Lucius !...oh mais, entrez je vous en prie !

Une fois la porte refermée, elle pris un air désolé et se mit à parler d'un ton exaspéré.

-Oh ! J'en suis encore toute retournée ! Dire que le seul endroit où nous pouvons être en sécurité c'est...parmi les moldus..c'est proprement ...abject ! Hier une espèce d'hystérique est venue tambouriner à la porte sous-prétexte qu'un hiboux était entré par la fenêtre du salon ! Et l'autre jour un homme tout à fait ignoble a agité pendant des heures une sorte de bidon gris répugnant ! Comment disait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! ASPIRATEUR ! C'est inouï ! Les moldus n'ont vraiment pas le sens commun ! Et bien sur, nous avons du nous séparer de nos elfes de maisons ! Et évidemment pas de transplanage ! Cela devient invivable !

Pendant qu'elle babillait tout en marchant frénétiquement, Draco, le seul fils de Lucius Malfoy, regardait le hall d'un air passablement intéressé, tandis que sa mère partageait l'indignation de son hôte. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et les conduisit à ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un salon.

Malgré la chaleur qui régnait à cette époque de l'année, un grand feux avait été allumé. Plus loin se dressait plusieurs fauteuils de taille et de couleurs différentes, d'épais tapis se chevauchaient et nappaient le sol, et l'on ne distinguait plus les murs car ceux-ci étaient le support de milliers de livres. D'un air satisfait, les époux Malfoy s'assirent, à l'exception de Draco , dont la curiosité semblait avoir été réveillée à l'entrée d'une jeune personne. Reprenant son babillage intempestif, Clotho Hoax, car c'est ainsi qu'on la nommait, arborait un joli sourire.

-Ah ! Arachnée ! Tu es là ! C'est parfait ! Tu te souviens des Malfoy ! De grands amis à tes parents ! Oh les pauvres..je regrette qu'ils ne soient plus là...C'est incroyable ! Arachnée a développé une véritable ressemblance avec votre fils Narcissa ! Non pas que ce soit une tare ! Au contraire ! Je les trouve absolument délicieux ! Quelle chance qu'Arachnée aille à Poudlard cette année ! Céphée dit qu'il n'y a plus de risque ! Et qu'elle pourra suivre une scolarité normale ! N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Celle à qui s'adressait ces mots chaleureux ne répondit pas, et jaugea Drago Malfoy d'un air froid mais intéressé. Sa mère adoptive ne s'était pas trompée, elle arborait le même teint couleur neige, les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blancs, et les yeux d'un bleu pâle. Elle était plutôt petite, et elle avait rabattu ses cheveux en un petit chignon, lui ôtant une petit part de crédibilité, mais qui la rendait encore plus jolie.

Se rendant compte de l'intérêt un peu trop voyant qu'il portait à la jeune fille, Drago se redressa d'un air hautain et alla s'adosser d'un pas traînassant au fauteuil de son père. Narcissa semblait aussi enchantée que son amie de la curieuse similitude entre les deux enfants, Lucius quant à lui, ne s'abandonnant pas à ces frivolités , pris la parole :

-Il était convenu que Céphée soit ici, n'est-ce pas...Clotho ?

L'interpelle ouvrit grand les yeux et alla s'enfoncer dans un petit couloir avant de revenir accompagnée d'un homme à la beauté froide et d'un petit homme corpulent.

Après avoir reniflé, celui-ci s'assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils.

-Céphée !...enfin, vous vous êtes fait discret depuis la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Disons que l'une de mes priorités ne concernait pas un éventuel emprisonnement à Azkaban...

Vous-savez-qui n'a pas besoin de partisans derrière les barreaux.

Sa voix trahissait un certain énervement, mais Céphée se reprit et déclara d'un ton neutre :

-Mais voyons Lucius, vous n'êtes pas venu jusque ici pour me sermonner ! Que pousse un homme tel que vous à traverser une rue infestée de moldus !?

Céphée partit d'un grand rire, et manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui semble exaspéré Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci préférant s'adresser au jeune homme qui siégeait derrière Clotho.

Il agita sa canne d'un air impatient :

-Vous non plus Cuthbert, nous ne vous voyons plus, Greybach craignait que votre léger différent ne vous es trop éloigné.

-Greybach n'a jamais eu le sens des priorités ni une sagesse innée, néanmoins je vous assure que mon exil ne concerne absolument pas le sujet dont vous m'avez entretenu, maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai à faire !

Cuthbert traversa la pièce d'un pas léger et sorti par une petite porte dissimulée par quelques livres.

Visiblement déçu que le seul interlocuteur potable est disparu, Lucius Malfoy reporta son attention sur Arachnée qui s'était assise sans un bruit. Il semblait chercher une quelconque émotion ou sentiment pouvant transparaître sur son visage, mais il restait hermétique, froid, et dur. De plus en plus irrité, le chef de famille des Malfoy se leva brusquement et se posa négligemment un petit paquet sur une table se trouvant à proximité. Draco sembla sortir d'un profond sommeil et devança son père, lui-même suivit de sa femme. Ils sortirent rapidement sans qu'Arachnée ne leur ai accordé un dernier regard. A son tour elle quitta doucement la pièce ce qui laissa Clotho et Céphée seul à seul.

-Quelle impudence ! Céphée ! Il est évident que nous perdons du crédit aux yeux de...des...

-De nos semblables ! Oui ! Qu'allais-tu-dire ??! Nous sommes des mangemorts Clotho, nous avons reçu la marque, nous avons décidé d'employer nos talents et notre force au profit de l'unique et du seul homme capable de changer le monde selon nos convictions. Ne prend pas cet air suffisant avec moi, nous partageons la même cicatrice que Lucius ne l'oublie pas.

Clotho ne broncha pas et savait toutes tentatives d'insurrections inutile face à son mari. Elle préférât se servir une tasse de thé et attrapa rageusement une théière subitement apparut près de son bras.

-Et pour Arachnée ?

-On ne pourra pas éternellement l'éloigner de son passé, elle a beaucoup à apprendre et Poudlard lui fera le plus grand bien, cesse de te tourmenter.

Le calme semblait avoir quitté la pièce en même temps que les Malfoys, mais il revint galoper joyeusement au milieu des Hoax quelques minutes plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'entremet du Serpent

Hermione, effarée, regardait Harry sans broncher. Après être arrivé chez les Weasley, Harry Potter avait du subir les attaques d'une vieille goule grincheuse, l'excès de tendresse de Mme Weasley, et les facéties de Fred et Georges. En temps normal, il aurait été enchanté mais il éprouvait à présent une irritation singulière. Il marmonnait derrière un exemplaire du chicaneur, et n'accorda aucune attention à Ron et Hermione. De temps à autre, ils pouvaient voir une main sortir de derrière le journal et s'emparer d'un pancake. Hermione quant à elle, attrapa le livre des enchantements par Caedmon King, et entreprit de se plonger dans celui-ci d'un air exaspéré. Ron, lui, se servi un jus de citrouille, puis regarda Hermione et Harry tour à tour, ne sachant que faire.

-Bon sang Harry ! Si tu nous disais ce qui ce passe !

-Laisse tomber Ron...

-Très bien..comme tu veux.

Ron fut si offensé qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Il décida d'aller se coucher, mais en empruntant l'escalier principale du terrier il croisa Ginny.

-Harry est ici ?

-Ouais...et on aurait pu s'en passer, même Goyle aurait été plus loquace que lui...

La vérité est qu'Harry Potter avait du endurer les reproches de Ron concernant Ginny.

Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il ne lui annonçât pas d'un air si désinvolte, que sa sœur sortait avec Dean Thomas. Celui-ci avait toujours trouver une âme charitable en la personne de Ronald Weasley, mais depuis que ce dernier savait l'amour que Ginny lui portait, il avait développé une certaine aversion pour Dean.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se pressèrent devant le Poudlard Express. Ils entrèrent dans un wagon, et s'employèrent à chercher une cabine. Hermione entra dans un compartiment, suivit d'Harry et de Ronald, mais l'attention de Weasley fut retenu par le fond du couloir.

Au bout de celui-ci, une jeune fille se tenait, immobile, l'observant d'un œil froid.

-Alors Weasley ! On a peur des cabines ? C'est vrai que comparé au placard qui te sert de maison, cette cabine doit être un vrai palace pour toi !

Drago venait d'apparaître derrière Arachnée, mais elle ne scilla pas pour autant. Remarquant cela, Malfoy adressa un rictus haineux à Ron et posa sur Arachnée un regard chargé d'espérance ; comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le félicita chaleureusement...comme Pansy l'aurait fait. Hoax n'en fit rien, et Drago, tentant de cacher sa déception, rentra impétueusement dans son compartiment. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Arachnée, Ron en fit de même. Il était visiblement écœuré par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Hoax se décida elle aussi à bouger et alla s'asseoir en face de Blaise.

-Ce Weasley..Il y a longtemps que les traîtres à leur sang aurait du être envoyés à Azkaban ! ...c'est vraiment pathétique.

Drago semblait plus irrité par l'impassibilité d'Arachnée que par la présence de Ron Weasley.

-La vermine devient de plus en plus présomptueuse ces temps-ci...

-Bien dit Blaise ! Éructa Pansy Parkinson tout en frappant dans ses mains.

Pour la première fois, une lueur apparut dans les yeux d'Arachnée Hoax, elle trouvait Pansy de plus en plus ridicule, et un éclair d'agacement traversa son regard pendant quelques instants. Réalisant cela, Pansy se raidit et baissa les yeux , le visage bouffi d'indignation. Blaise s'en amusa, se rapprochant de Malfoy et Zabini, il questionna Drago.

-Qui est-ce ? On ne savait pas que ton père avait des contacts possédant de si jolies filles !

Zabini ricana, mais Drago Malfoy s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en arborant une moue dédaigneuse.

-En quoi ça te regarde Blaise.

-Ne soit pas si possessif !! Cracha Blaise qui recula de colère et empoigna le journal que tenait Goyle, sans faire attention à ces protestations.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête lorsqu'il a choisit Malfoy, marmonna Blaise, caché derrière la gazette du sorcier.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à attirer l'attention d'Arachnée, ce qui rendit Blaise maussade. Il avait beau la trouver très jolie, sa manière glaciale de le fixer lui déplaisait fortement.

Il avait néanmoins remarqué qu'elle tourmentait Drago Malfoy, celui-ci la considérait impatiemment par intermittence. D'un naturel orgueilleux, il semblait désapprouver la négligence dont Hoax faisait preuve à son égard, Pansy l'avait toujours porté aux nus, Narcissa le sur-protégeait. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, passaient leurs temps à le glorifier au point de le suivre partout. Il semblait quelque peu dévoyé, mais mal grès sa lâcheté , son caractère altier ne lui avait jamais permit d'être dérouté face à une jeune fille, du moins, jusqu'à cet instant.

Blaise et Zabini se scrutaient de manière incessante, et ils observaient Drago tout en ricanant mollement.

-On arrive à Poudlard ! S'écria Buckweat. Jusqu'alors resté silencieux, ce jeune élevé de Serpentard, arborant une physionomie décharnée, semblait être le réceptacle d'un flot abrupte d'idées, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Il était l'auteur de nombreuses farces, ayant à l'occasion provoquées une éruption cutanée commensurable à Eloise Migden. Cela n'aurait étonné personne de voir Peeves trottiner aux côtés de BuckWeat, puisque le même esprit roublard s'avérait s'être glissé dans leurs anatomies respectives. Peu à peu les élevés de Poudlard se mirent à se bousculer afin d'enfiler leur robes, et tous s'agglutinèrent aux portes de sortie. Seule Arachnée resta en arrière aux côtés de Malfoy. Elle avait relever la tête et inspectait les environs de Poudlard à travers la vitre. Un détail paraissait l'avoir troublé mais elle coupa court à toute réflexions.

Elle empoigna le bras gauche de Malfoy et pour la première fois le regarda dans les yeux :

-Cesse de faire l'enfant, nous avons nous connaître depuis notre naissance, je ne suis pas comme tes ...amis. Ne me confond pas avec eux. Et arrête de te faire remarquer de manière aussi ridicule, tu agis bien légèrement pour un mangemort.

Drago demeura perplexe et une lueur de crainte, teintée de curiosité s'alluma dans ses yeux. Arachnée Hoax était la seule personne de son âge à partager une partie de son passé, à la différence de Crabbe ou de Goyle, elle était plus intelligente que ne le laissait deviner son calme imposant.

Hoax avait également une fâcheuse tendance à être trop observatrice, ce qui lui permettait de savoir à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait. De toutes évidences, il ne lui servait à rien de nier son appartenance aux mangemorts, mais il se renfrogna et tenta de se dégager avec brutalité mais Arachnée le tenait fermement. Oui, elle était à peu près la seule assistance valable qu'il possédait afin de mener à bien sa mission.

Sa première rencontre avec Hoax remontait à son plus jeune âge, déjà enfant, Drago épiait le monde environnent de manière dédaigneuse, et avait des haut-le-cœur à l'évocation des moldus. Mais l'un de ces premiers gestes affectueux avait été destiné à une petite fille, née quelques jours après lui. Ces yeux bleus, indifférents, se fixait sur lui, puis s'échappaient, et allaient se reposer sur des choses invisibles qu'elle seule semblait pouvoir voir. Drago partagea 5 ans de son enfance avec Arachnée, et même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, il lui témoignait une certaine affection, et supportait mal qu'un autre enfant s'amusa avec elle. Narcissa assurait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tocade mais lorsqu'Arachnée eu 5 ans, un deuxième enfant vint au monde, plus petite, plus fragile, Hoax se consacra totalement à sa jeune soeur. Délaissant Drago, elle ne semblait vivre qu'à travers la petite Perséphone, pour qui elle éprouvait un amour bienveillant. Les Malfoys , eux, rendait si souvent visite aux Hoax, que leur fils développa une jalousie maladive envers cette nouvelle arrivante, il détesta Perséphone de toutes ses forces, la martyrisant dès qu'Arachnée s'éloignait de sa sœur. Mais ce que Drago Malfoy ne savait pas, c'est que le souhait, cruel et tranchant, de voir disparaître Perséphone allait bientôt se réaliser. Tout ces souvenirs étaient réapparut si promptement à la mémoire de Drago Malfoy que son visage devint aussi opalin que le plumage d'Hedwige.

Arachnée le lâcha, comme si elle venait de poser la main sur un chaudron brûlant.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Table Des Souvenirs

Bonjour ! Je vous remercie énormément de venir lire cette modeste fan fiction !

Je tente de faire une histoire mystérieuse avec du suspens, mais qui ne s'éternise pas trop quand même ! N'hésitez pas à venir me critiquer ! Merci encore ! Et bonne lecture !

Après avoir enfilé une robe en hâte, Arachnée descendit du train et aperçut le château de Poudlard au dessus duquel s'étalait un immense ciel étoilé. Elle pouvait voir le saule cogneur, la forêt interdite, ainsi que la cabane de Hagrid. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira, l'air vivifiant fit monter sur ses joues, deux petites tâches rouges qui tranchaient avec son teint laiteux. Marchant d'un bon pas un sombra arriva à sa hauteur, ses grands yeux noirs exprimaient une infinie tristesse, ce qui la fit accélérer. Arachnée aurait souhaité ignorer Malfoy, cela lui aurait empêcher de voir apparaître une étrange nostalgie dans ses yeux. Maintenant elle s'en mordait les lèvres, elle regrettait, ...le prix à payer pour se remémorer de telles ombres, était trop lourd..

Arrivée dans la grande salle, elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards, et se mit à manger avec frénésie sous les yeux étonnés de Crabbe et Goyle. Se fut à ce moment précis, que Dumbeldore choisi de faire son discours habituel de début d'année. S'avançant doucement, il prit la parole :

-Beaucoup d'entre vous se retrouvent aujourd'hui après quelques mois de vacances, comme depuis quelques années déjà, d'autres vont découvrir ce qui ce cache derrière les portes de Poudlard....Cette année, le professeur Rogue assurera les cours de Défense contre Les Forces Du Mal, et je suis convaincu, qu'il sera à même de vous enseigner les rudiments de cette obscure et merveilleuse matière. Faisons lui bonne accueil ! Mais avant de revenir à notre délicieux repas, je tiens à vous avertir que Lord Voldemort est de retour...Poudlard possède des défenses magiques à toutes épreuves, Néanmoins...je vous adjoindrez d'être sur vos gardes..le mal, peu importe la forme qu'il prend, peut se manifester en chacun de nous, mais n'oubliez pas, que la lumière ne peut se révéler sans les ténèbres...tout comme le mal ne se révèle sans le bien. Choisissez votre camp et vos adversaires, mais...n'échouez pas.

Albus Dumbeldore contempla la grande salle par-dessus ses lunettes, et esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de Harry avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

-Ca ce voit non ? Dumbeldore est inquiet !

-Hermione ! Tout le monde serait inquiet si une espèce de fou mégalomane voulant trucider tout le monde se baladait un peu partout !

Harry faillit s'étouffer et but une rasade jus de citrouille, puis pouffa de rire. Plus loin, il aperçut Ginny s'esclaffant en reprenant de l'omelette.

Lorsqu'il détourna la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, il croisa le regard malveillant de Malfoy, mais il s'attarda pas. En effet, il éprouvait une sensation désagréable, car la jeune fille assise à la gauche de Drago Malfoy, le scrutait, tout en mangeant. Celle-ci venait d'avaler une bonne quantité d'œufs au plat, et dix ailes de poulet, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Mais ce qui stupéfia Harry Potter, ce fut de voir Drago Malfoy poser sur quelqu'un , un regard autre que vipérin. Harry cru même déceler de l'attachement dans les deux yeux bleuâtre du fils de Lucius..Et ce quelqu'un s'appelait Arachnée.

-Arachnée ?? cria Ron d'un ton incrédule, plutôt sinistre comme prénom ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit à Serpentard ! Urgh...

Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre, et elle le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

-Ce que tu peux êtres désagréable ! On ne la connait même pas ! Ça ce trouve elle est...sympathique !

-Sympathique ? Un Serpentard ?? Il y avait quoi dans ton jus d'citrouille ..?

-Oh, épargne moi tes sarcasmes ! Harry ! Dis quelque chose !

-Oui, oui...

-HARRY !

-Hermione ?? Qu'est-ce-que tu as à crier comme ça ?

Ginny Weasley venait de faire irruption et accorda un grand sourire à Harry.

-Vous avez-vu ? Il y a une nouvelle en 6éme année à Serpentard ! Dean m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Arachnée, elle sera surement à vos cours ! Ces parents sont morts à ce qu'il paraît, Seamus a même entendu de la bouche de Parkinson qu'ils étaient des mangemorts !

-Intéressant...

Ginny se retourna et aperçut avec effroi Arachnée Hoax.

-Que ton sang soit pur ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais le fait d'être à Gryffondor et de surcroit la favorite de Potter ne te donne pas le droit d'aller raconter des salades à tes petits amis. Quant à mes parents, ils sont bien morts, ai-je satisfait votre curiosité ?

-Je...je suis désolée. Ginny resta visiblement pétrifiée par cette soudaine apparition, et si elle éprouvait de la culpabilité, elle s'était plus excusée par crainte que par remord. Harry, lui, s'était levé et demeurait aux côtés de Ginny. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il sentait que les révélations de Ginny Weasley n'était pas si fallacieuse que ne le laissait entendre Hoax, et dans un certain sens, Arachnée lui faisait peur.

-Alors c'est toi, Harry Potter...

-HOAX !

Furieux, Drago venait de s'élancer. S'il avait pu pointer sa baguette sur la poitrine de Harry en criant « ENDOLORIS ! », il l'aurait surement fait. Mais il se contenta de se mettre en colère. Arachnée le rejoignit promptement et jeta un dernier regard à la table des Gryffondors.


	5. Chapter 5 : La Cage Au Miel

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Seamus et Neville. Ceux-ci, complètement hilares poussèrent Harry hors de son lit, et l'emmenèrent rapidement dans le couloir du premier étage. Un énorme troupeau d'élèves fourmillé autour de Buckweat. Ce dernier, flottant dans les airs, semblait frappé de démence, puisqu'il s'égosillait en agitant les bras :

-LA CORNICHE !! ATTRAPE LA CORNICHE !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva en courant, totalement affolée. Elle fit descendre Pyp Buckweat et lança un regard noir aux élèves attroupés, avant de jeter :

-Le spectacle est fini ! Rendez vous immédiatement dans la grande salle ,si vous ne voulez pas assister à vos cours le ventre vide !

Un incroyable vacarme retentit à la minute où elle se retourna et Ron rejoignit Harry en se frayant un passage au milieu des premiers années.

Se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors, ils trouvèrent Hermione et un petit déjeuner copieux.

-Salut Hermione ! Tu as vu ça Harry ? Ce buckweat..flottant dans les airs ! C'était brillant !

-Ouais, dommage que Crivey n'est pas été là !

Hermione se leva.

-Je vous retrouve au cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! , je dois..passer à la bibliothèque.

Après avoir engloutit leurs petits déjeuners, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se rendirent au cours du professeur Rogue,tout en imaginant avec effroi ce qu'il pourrait leur réserver.

-Au moins, ce sera moins pire qu'avec Ombrage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la pièce lumineuse et chaude qu'ils avaient connu autrefois, et dans laquelle, ils avaient apprit à lutter contre ce qu'ils craignaient tous, était méconnaissable.

Elle était devenu humide, froide, et elle dégageait ce sentiment si désagréable, que quelque chose s'était éteint dans le cœur de celui qui la possédait. Un sentiment si profond que Harry toucha sa cicatrice. Non pas parce qu'il avait mal, mais en souvenir de la seule lumière qui ai un jour brillé pour lui. En souvenir de Lilly et James Potter.

-Compte tenu de l'incroyable inefficacité de vos précédents professeurs, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les épouvantards. Granger baissez votre bras je vous prie ! Je sais que ce sujet a déjà été abordé mais il me semble qu'une étude plus...approfondie serait nécessaire , Hoax !

D'un geste négligent, Rogue désigna un grand semainier, familier à tous. Arachnée s'avança . Soudain l'armoire frémi, palpita, grelotta tant et si bien que tous s'impatientèrent. Certains froncèrent les sourcils, d'autre croisèrent les bras , mais enfin l'armoire s'entrouvrit, juste assez pour qu'une petite cage dégringola. Une cage rouillée, que le temps semblait avoir écorché, une si petite cage que beaucoup se demandèrent ce qu'il y avait de si terrifiant. Cependant, Parvati Patil s'exclama et pointa la cage du bout de son doigt. A l'intérieur, de minces filaments dorés apparurent, s'entremêlèrent et formèrent une masse difforme et palpitante. Des doigts sortis d'on ne savait où, agrippèrent les menus barreaux. Peu à peu des mains se dessinèrent, puis des bras d'un blanc immaculé, et enfin un visage, si pétrit de haine et de terreur qu'il semblait figeait en un rictus monstrueux. Les doigts s'agitèrent , inspectèrent la cage, semblant chercher quelque chose. Et soudain, ils trouvèrent. Les bras, les mans, et leurs extrémités se tendirent vers Hoax en un ultime effort, et un long hurlement heurta l'accalmie siégeant alors dans la classe. Un hurlement si terrible, qu'il lacérait les entrailles, labourait le cœur, et piétinait d'un air cynique et joyeux la placide Arachnée. Autour, les élèves tous mués en un silence de plomb. Tous, même Malfoy, qui aurait voulu tirer Arachnée en arrière et refermer l'armoire, mais il n'en fit rien.

Les bras s'agitaient , se balançaient par terre, contre les barreaux et dans le vide, ...insupportable. Le hurlement s'atténua, et fit place à un gargouillement, donnant forme à des mots.

-ARACHNEE !! ARACHNEEEEE !

A présent, c'était tout le corps qui se balançait contre la cage, et qui martelait le sol, puis le hurlement repris, comme si le dernier espoir, la dernière lueur venait de s'éteindre. Arachnée s'était raidit, ses yeux, écarquillées ne bougeaient pas et restaient accrochés à la cage, une statue de pierre aurait pu paraître plus vivante qu'elle. Personne ne tremblait, tous regardaient comme happé dans un autre monde. Tous semblait rêver, mais un mot les arracha de leur sommeil.

-Ridikulus...

Aucune baguette n'avait bougé, et ce mot ressemblait plus à un murmure, que le vent aurait oublié au détour d'un couloir. La cage se mua en un cheval de bois, oscillant, sans fin espérée.

Hoax venait de mettre fin aux exactions de l'épouvantard lorsqu'elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, en courant. Et seule Hermione Granger sut, qu'au moment où la cage avait disparut seules les lèvres d'Arachnée Hoax avait bougé, oui.. elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette.


	6. Chapter 6 : La Glace aux Gercures

Hermione Granger retournait cette question dans sa tête encore et encore. Cette question était claire, nette, précise : Comment et pourquoi Arachnée Hoax n'avait-elle pas utilisé sa baguette contre l'épouvantard. Elle était sure de l'avoir entendue prononcer la formule, mais sa baguette, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. C'était tout à fait impossible ! Oh, bien sur certaines personnes, certains sorciers ,comme Dumbeldore , arrivait à lancer des sortilèges sans baguette, mais cela restait réduit et ne concernait que quelques sorts. De plus, cela demandait des années d'apprentissage.

Soudain un détail ressurgit dans la mémoire d'Hermione, une bagatelle faisant surface au milieu des centaines de livres qu'elle avait pu lire. Elle se leva précipitamment, et couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque , manquant de renverser, sur son passage, quelques élèves de seconde année. Hermione arriva haletante et entreprit de chercher parmi tout les livres de la bibliothèque, le détail l'ayant troublée. Aussi concentrée qu'elle l'était, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait. Hermione chercha, chercha tant, qu'elle finit par trouver...

-Hermione Granger ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Arachnée Hoax.

-C'est vraiment une manie chez toi d'apparaître comme ça derrière les gens ?!

Sans esquisser la moindre excuse, Arachnée se rapprocha .

-Malgré notre appartenance à différentes maisons, nous devrions faire...plus ample connaissance....n'est ce pas ?

-Euh....oui.....je suppose ....que oui..

-Parfait, demain, quatre heure, Rosmerta, table du fond.

Arachnée tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant Hermione bouche bée.

Avec exultation, Hoax alla retrouver Malfoy un peu plus loin.

-Tu parles aux sang-de-bourbes maintenant ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, cette Granger commence à fouiner un peu partout, et je n'aime pas ça. D'ailleurs cela vaut aussi pour toi non ? Je compte faire le point sur ce qu'elle sait, c'est tout...et pour l'armoire ?

-Je n'y arrive toujours pas, mais je trouverais...si jamais je..

Arachnée s'arrêta, regarda Malfoy, puis déclara posément :

-Tu y arriveras, ...Il y a trop d'enjeux pour que tu échoues, et de toutes façons je..

-Malfoy ! Hoax ! Encore ensemble ! Vous allez finir par vous soudez l'un à l'autre si ça continue ! Crabbe et Goyle deviennent jaloux ! Ahaha. Visiblement fier de sa réplique, Blaise secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est plus par nécessité que nous sommes ensemble, Soupira Aachnée, visiblement contrariée d'avoir été interrompu. Tu peux parler toi, On dirait bien que Coleen Bell ne te laisse pas indifférent.

-Rien ne t'échappe on dirait...

-Rien de trop voyant en tout cas.

Le lendemain, Arachnée retrouva Hermione Granger chez Rosmerta. Elle salua froidement sa partenaire et s'assit promptement.

Du thé ?

-Euh..oui, je ..merci.

Hermione, nerveuse, empoigna une tasse, et but à petite gorgées.

-Il me semble t'avoir vu à la bibliothèque,...tu étais si absorbée, qu'étais-tu en train de lire ?

Hermione fut surprise de répondre aussi spontanément.

-Un livre sur les phénomènes magiques aléatoires dans le monde de la magie.

-Oh...et, j'imagine qu'une raison t'as poussé à le faire, que cherchais-tu en particulier ?

Hermione n'en revint pas, elle s'était promis de ne souffler mot à personne de sa découverte, pourtant elle en fit part à Hoax.

-Les..euh..Erynies..leur force psychique est si incroyable , qu'elles peuvent tuer un adversaire, ou utiliser n'importe quel sort sans baguettes...elles possèdent également des capacités encore inconnues chez les sorciers. Mais à ce jour, le ministère a toujours réprimé les Erynies, et a mené de grandes purges contre ces...euh... « sorciers sur-développés », ils y a longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus, Fudge les considèrent comme dangereuse, ..c'est vrai que, c'est effrayant de savoir qu'on peut côtoyer une chose contre laquelle on ne peut lutter ..

-Intéressant..et, c'est tout ?

-Euh, oui..

-Bien, excuse-moi, mais, j'ai à faire, c'était un plaisir.

Hermione se leva à la suite d'Arachnée et sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'avança et cria presque :

-La cage !...qui étais-ce ..dans la cage ?

Hoax regarda Hermione, et elle ne sut jamais exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à dire la vérité ce jour-là, elle savait juste qu'elle l'avait dite. Peut-être était-ce pour enfin, tenter d'oublier, tenter de faire son deuil.

-C'était ma petite sœur.

Puis elle sortit,et emprunta un petit chemin. En route Arachnée fouilla dans sa veste.

-Intelligente, ...mais pas assez. Dit-elle en jetant une petite fiole vide, ayant contenu plus tôt du véritaserum.

En approchant de Poudlard, elle décida de se rendre aux toilettes des filles, elle devait vérifier..il pouvait y avoir des dégâts la prochaine fois. Arachnée chemina donc, tranquillement vers les toilettes et s'arrêta devant la porte, de surprise.

A l'intérieur, quelqu'un pleurait. Elle entrouvrit la porte, et avança à petit pas, leurs bruit , étouffé par le clapotis d'un robinet brisé. Devant elle, Malfoy était accoudé à un lavabo. Et il pleurait. Les larmes, glissant sur ses joues, allaient s'écrasaient sur l'émail étincelant de l'aquamanille. Ses mains crispées, était secouées de spasmes. Ses gémissements firent qu'Arachnée se rapprochât, doucement, et posa une main sur le dos de Draco. Une toute petite main, si pâle et si fragile, qu'elle se confondait avec la chemise blanche de Malfoy. Une petite main qui agrippa légèrement cette chemise, de façons si indicible, que même Arachnée ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Tu n'es pas seul..

Malfoy eu un hoquet de surprise et tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il contempla Hoax, tout en ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer son visage.

-Tu n'es pas seul, répétât-elle.

Et se fut comme une libération, le poids si lourd, posait comme une épée de Damoclés au-dessus des épaules de Draco, semblait s'être allégé. Il se redressa, renifla, et regarda son reflet dans la glace.


	7. Chapitre Caché : Celui qui git

Résonnant sur le pavés, les pas d 'Arachnée.

La souffrance est là, mordante, assoiffée.

Et Arachnée souffre pour celui qui git, inanimé, sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Elle souffre silencieusement, salue Madame Pomfresh, et glisse sa main dans celle de celui qui git, inanimé, sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Une haine farouche s'empare d'elle, haine si naïve, si tourmentée, mais bien réelle.

Haine pour celui qui l'a blessé.

Haine pour ceux qui on toujours blessé. Sans le vouloir ? Sans le savoir ?

Peu importe.

Arachnée enfouit sa petite main, on ne doit pas la voir, personne ne doit voir l'amour dissimulé là, sans bruit. Un petit amour, pas plus grand qu'une lentille, un amour tapis là, dans la pénombre, il ne parle pas, ni ne soupire. Il s'assied calmement et attend. Quelque fois, il s'émeut, quelque fois, il pleure. Mais il reste.

Celui qui git murmure, tremble, gémit.

Arachnée voudrait lui donner plus qu'une main, mais hélas, c'est la seule chose qu'elle est encore capable d'offrir.

Alors, elle murmure, elle tremble et gémit avec lui.

Celui qui git ouvre un oeil, ne dit rien, reste là. Il regarde, dédaigne, mais il reste.

Il voudrait prendre plus que la petite main, mais alors , c'est tout ce qu'il peut prendre.

Il a découvert l'amour pas plus grand qu'une lentille.


	8. Chapter 8 : Le mustélidé d'argent

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un silence épouvantable régnait au milieu des fauteuils à la teinte verte. De-ci, de-là, des bibelots enchantés aux allures macabres, ronflaient, agglutinés les uns contres les autres. C'est dans ce cadre, peu enchanteur, qu'Arachnée se précipita tout en prenant la direction de son dortoir. Cependant, un grognement, suivit d'un raclement la fit stopper.

D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança, et sortit sa baguette.

-Blaireau ?...C'est toi ?

-évidemment que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?? Et range ça, c'est ridicule et de toutes façons ça ne sert à rien.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ? Avec toutes ces protections magiques le château est devenu quasiment impénétrable.

-Justement, la nuance est là ! « Quasiment » ! Tout le monde sait que les « défenses-magiques-de-nos-amis-les-sorciers » c'est de la gnognotte !! Et puis il fallait que je vienne, ce Drago n'est pas très futé, on lui a seulement demandé de réparer une petite armoire de rien du tout ! J'aurais bien pu le faire moi-même,....il traîne !

-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Il y a eu des contre-temps voilà tout , quant à t'en charger toi-même, c'est exclu et tu le sais très bien.

Arachnée se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tandis que Blaireau resta debout. Plutôt grand, Blaireau semblait rire doucement même quand il haussait le ton, ce qui lui arrivait très souvent. Ses yeux en amandes avait la même couleur que l'émeraude et ses cheveux ne semblait pas avoir été coiffés depuis bien longtemps.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui cherche des excuses, c'est un lâche et un idiot, et puis...et puis flûte !

D'un air moqueur , mais néanmoins tendre, Arachnée acquiesça.

-C'est vrai...

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, Blaireau tourna la tête et se changea en l'animal dont il portait le nom, à ceci près qu'il avait de plus grande moustaches que le commun des carnassiers.

Drago surgit, visiblement satisfait de trouver Arachnée, il prit cependant un air interloqué devant le petit mammifère noir et blanc.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que c'est que ça ?!? Dit Drago d'un air méprisant.

-Ah...difficile à dire...on dirait bien que c'est un blaireau. Répliqua Hoax d'un air ironique.

-Je l'vois bien !! Mais qu'est-ce-que ça fait là ?

-Coleen Bell laisse toujours traîner ses animaux de compagnie.

Drago haussa les épaules, ouvrit la bouche, visiblement désireux de faire part de ses pensées, mais devant l'air agacé du petit blaireau, il ronchonna et alla se vautrer dans quelques exactions illicites.

Amusée, Arachnée épousseta sa chemise. Quant à lui, Blaireau renifla et reprit sa forme initiale.

-Il paraît que le ministère va venir fureter dans nos affaires, Eliacin m'a donné ça pour toi, elle dit qu'ils trouveraient ça bizarre si tu ne te soumettais pas au véritaserum et au précepteur de souvenirs, pour le veritaserum il n'y aura pas de problèmes, mais pour ce qui est du précepteur, il vaudrait mieux annihiler tout souvenirs douteux. Ils deviennent de plus en plus suspicieux, et le magenmagot n'est pas tendre, mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps.

Arachnée attrapa une petite boîte que Blaireau lui tendait. Elle était frappées d'étoiles argentés, et un lys y fleurissait, avant de faner. Hoax semblait pensive, mais elle se leva promptement.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner par ici.

Et elle partit en direction de la grande salle. Eprouvant pour Hoax un vif attachement, Blaireau ne cessait de se répandre en d'astucieuses flagorneries, ce qui laissait Arachnée impassible. Elle avait l'habitude de ses manières obséquieuses. Mais ce soir, Blaireau n'avait rien dit, et il semblait très sérieux. Cela devenait plus ardue, tout devenait plus compliqué à présent.


	9. Chapter 9 : Plaques de verre

Arachnée grimaça, puis elle tapota sa tempe du bout de sa baguette. Un mince filet argenté en sortit et plongea dans la boîte au lys. Après avoir répété cette opération plusieurs fois, les petites étoiles ornant le boitier se mirent à briller; Prenant un air contemplatif. Hoax rangea la boîte et se mit à examiner de manière suspicieuse le pendentif qu'elle portait au tour du cou.

Celui-ci tressaillit.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se réveiller. Grommela Arachnée.

Plus loin, à Bethnal Green Road Eliacin, Blaireau, et Cuthbert prenaient le thé.

Pour Blaireau, il s'agissait plus d'engloutir le breuvage brûlant, puisqu'il buvait à même la théière, s'arrêtant quelques fois, rouge de colère.

-Elle ne fait que le protéger ! C'est stupide !! Ce n'est qu'un gamin...un stupide gamin ! Voldemort veut juste s'amuser avec lui ! C'est évident ! Et elle , elle le protège !

-Arachnée agit plutôt dans son intérêt que dans celui de Drago, c'est ce que nous avions convenu tous ensemble ici même, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne le protège pas, ce n'est qu'une façade , ici, il n'y a que toi qui te laisse prendre à ce petit jeux. Déclara Cuthbert sur un ton posé.

-Il a raison, nous savons tous pourquoi elle agit ainsi, et même s'il en était autrement, je ne crois pas que cela puisse nous concerner ou même altérer son objectif.

Eliacin reposa sa tasse, puis sourit.

-Et puis nous n'avons rien à craindre, ces sorciers ne pense qu'à s'entretuer pour un pouvoir éphémère qu'ils utiliseront au profit de leur seule grandeur. Il se proclament plus puissants que les humains, mais en fin de compte, ces êtres qui croient supplanter le genre humain, sont aussi faibles et détestables. Mais je dois admettre qu'ils sont divertissants. Et puis Voldemort..

-Voldemort n'est qu'un petit idiot prétentieux. Trancha Hoax qui venait d'apparaître subitement;

-Il me semblait qu'il été impossible de transplaner dans cette école. Fit remarquer Cuthbert d'un ton incrédule.

-C'est vrai, j'ai du forcer les choses, ce qui ne fut pas sans mal, Dumbeldore est intelligent, il a remarqué le manège de Malfoy, j'ai du..résoudre ce contentieux, et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. D'ailleurs malfoy pense que je suis partie manger, je ne vais pas pouvoir traîner.

-évidemment,..on ne doit pas faire attendre le petit Malfoy, son papa serait fâché. Grommela Blaireau.

-Ne commence pas ! Je suis ici pour le ministère, c'est l'effervescence là-bas depuis que Fudge a reconnu que Voldemort était de retour. Enfin, c'est plutôt bon pour nos affaires qu'ils se concentrent sur lui plutôt que sur nous. On pourra les approcher plus facilement, je ne tiens plus en place depuis que les Aurors sont en marche. Il faudra s'en débarrasser.

-Chaque choses en son temps Arachnée, il nous faut d'abord..

-Je n'attendrais pas toute ma vie Cuthbert ! Le temps ne compte plus depuis bien longtemps, cinq années sont passées depuis Azkaban, cinq années Cuthbert ! Je n'attendrai pas plus, les siècles ne me prendront pas ma rétorsion !

Tous s'étaient tu , et ils virent les yeux d'Arachnée se tourner vers le feu, le regard brillant de haine sauvage.

Puis elle murmura pour elle même.

-Il n'y a pas d'espoir ni de mansuétude pour les gens comme nous, rien que l'affliction et le tombeau. Mais même la mort sera corrompu et aliénée face à moi.

Arachnée se leva, et laissa seul et apeurés ses trois compagnons.

-Ils payeront ! Cracha Blaireau qui brisa la théière sur ses genoux, et se mit à sangloter, la rage au cœur.

Eliacin , elle, contemplait de ses yeux vides, ce qu'elle aurait su être une cheminée, si elle n'avait pas été aveugle.


	10. Chapter 10 : La Fenêtre Lumineuse

Harry Potter avait mal.

Cela lui arrivait bien souvent, trop souvent d'ailleurs. Même le commun des sorciers ne souffrait pas autant que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire dans un monde où tout n'est que magie.

Un simple Moldu aurait surement sombré dans la folie face à cette douleur, mais Harry restait imperturbable. Après avoir perdu ses parents, son parrain, et le peu d'estime qu'il accordait à la magie noire, il s'était mué en un héros torturé par son passé. Néanmoins, certaines choses venaient apporter un peu de lumière. Ginny par exemple, ...Ginny Weasley était surement la fille la plus fascinante qu'il eu connu, il tentait d'épargner à son cœur l'amertume de la savoir en danger, mais cette peur le tenaillait plus que n'importe quoi. Et depuis que Drago lui semblait suspect, cela ne s'était pas arrangé. Il y avait aussi Arachnée Hoax qui ne le rassurait pas, surtout lorsqu'il eu remarqué le profond attachement que Drago ressentait pour elle. Il n'était plus le même, autrefois son naturel mesquin et méchant prenait le dessus, et il ne se génait pas pour martyriser quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Mais depuis qu'Arachnée était apparu, il ne semblait plus aussi capricieux et enfantin, non, quelque chose avait changé, et Harry ne parvenait pas à mettre un doigt dessus.

Drago Malfoy avait bel et bien changé, il était plus froid, plus renfermé, et surtout plus dangereux. C'est ce qu'avait fait remarqué Ron.

-Ce Malfoy, ...Il a de la chance d'être préfet lui aussi, sinon, il n'aurait pas du s'étonner s'il s'était réveillé avec des furoncles plein de le visage ! Regarde ça ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle peut bien lui trouver.

-De qui parles-tu ? Interrogea Hermione.

-D'Arachnée bien sur ! Ils sont toujours ensemble ! Et puis, il y a ce..cet...

-RON-RON !!!

Ron leva la tête d'un air apeuré, et il vit avec effroi, une jeune fille plutôt ronde courir vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Ron ron !!! Devine ce que j'ai trouvé !!! UN PULL !!! Oui, ta maman-chéri t'en tricote tout le temps, cette fois-ci j'ai décidé que ce serait la deuxième femme la plus importante dans ta vie qui t'en offrirait un !!!! Regarde !!

Lavande sorti un bout de tissu qu'on aurait pu appeler un pull s'il avait été convenablement tricoté, et s'il n'avait pas manqué une manche. Au centre du dit-pull, on pouvait voir les lettres R et L s'enlacer continuellement,et au-dessus, des milliers de cœurs s'envolaient.

-Qui a fait ça ?! Dit Ron d'un air piteux, puis regarda Harry Potter. Celui-ci détourna la tête en tentant de retenir un fou-rire. Hermione, elle, se cacha derrière un livre et ajouta

-Voyons Ron Ron, je suis sure que ce pull t' ira à merveille.

Harry n'en pouvant plus de rire décida de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin de peur de froisser Ron. Il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate. Depuis que Ron sortait avec Lavande les relations entre Hermione et lui devenait plus que tendue.

Arachnée venait de transplaner près du lac de Poudlard lorsqu'Harry tomba dans une amertume devenue familière.

Elle donna quelques coups de pieds dans des champignons, et prit la direction du château.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla, posément, elle actionna la déluminateur qu'elle tenait, caché, dans sa poche.

Une lumière jaillit de sa poche, puis s'éleva, et mourut. Puis une autre lumière s'éleva, et se tut , tout comme la première.

-Joyeux anniversaire Perséphone. Murmura Arachnée. Puis elle se mit à chanter. Avançant en rythme, le regard de la jeune fille perçait la forêt , elle criait presque mais ne pleurait pas. La mélodie s'envola au-dessus des arbres, se promena pendant quelques instants sur le lac, puis alla s'asseoir non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Puis elle s'endormit, dans un murmure.

Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer celle qui, il y a cinq années de cela, avait tout perdu à l'exception de son honneur.


End file.
